The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece which comprises a data memory for storing data such as a telephone number, schedule, comment, and the like, and also has an alarm function for alarming the presence of data such as schedule, comment, and the like stored in the data memory at a preset time.
In recent years, an electronic timepiece has a large number of functions in addition to a time display function for displaying a present time.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 711,033 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,668; previously filed by the present applicant discloses an electronic timepiece which has a data memory function for storing data, such as a name, telephone number, and the like and for selectively displaying the storage data upon switching operation..
U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 896,623 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,839 or U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,274,146 and 4,276,541 disclose an electronic timepiece which comprises a memory for storing a task to be performed at an alarm time or a memory for storing schedules, such as a memorial day, scheduled date, and the like, and displays the task or the schedule when the present time or date coincides with the alarm time, the memorial day, or the scheduled date.
The electronic timepieces described above has an alarm time storage area for storing an alarm time or a scheduled date and a comment data storage area for storing comment data such as a task to be performed or schedule at the alarm time or the scheduled date as a memory. When the present time or date coincides with the alarm time stored in the alarm time storage area, the comment data stored in the comment data storage area is read out and displayed.
However, in the conventional electronic timepiece, the comment data storage area must be arranged in addition to the alarm time storage area, and hence, the memory capacity must be increased. Each time the alarm time or scheduled date is set, comment data such as a task to be performed or schedule must also be set, and this results in a very cumbersome switching operation.
Another electronic timepiece is known which has a so-called data memorandum function for storing names and telephone numbers of a large number of persons and selectively displaying a name and telephone number of a desired person upon switching operation. In this electronic timepiece, only alarm time data can be stored. When the present time coincides with the alarm time and an alarm sound is produced, a data memorandum mode is selected by switching operation, and memorandum data stored in a data storage area (data corresponding to alarm time) can be searched. For example, when a user must call a specific person at a predetermined time, a time of calling is set as an alarm time. When alarming is performed at the preset alarm time, the data memorandum mode is selected to confirm a name and telephone number of the person to be called. Thus, data in the data storage area can be searched to know its content. However, with this method, a user must remember the task at the alarm time. Even if he remembers some tasks, he may not immediately remember the corresponding task upon being alarmed, and he must then search corresponding data in the data storage area by himself. For this reason, it takes a time to know the content of the memorandum data, and an operation therefor is cumbersome.